Unexpected Returns
by Ninja
Summary: Plans come undone, and Shinji may get his chance at happiness. Updated, Enjoy!
1. Prolouge: What I want

Disclaimer: Evangelion is the property of Gainax, etc, not mine, no money gained. Thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

"This is impossible! How can Shinji be synchronised at four-hundred percent!" 

"It's broken free"  
"Free? Free of what"  
"Those plates weren't just armour; they were webbing that bound Eva to our will! And now it is free!"

* * *

One month later 

**_What do you want?  
_**_'The Question I want the most'  
_I want to be of worth  
_'The Answers I want to give the most'_

**_What do you want?  
_**_'The Question I fear the most'  
_I want to be respected  
_'The Answers I fear to give.'_

**_What do you want?  
_**_'Because these questions aren't real'  
_I want to be recognised  
_'Because my wants are rejected. That is what I fear.'_

**_What do you want Shinji?  
_**_'The Question I want the most.'  
_I want to be loved.  
_'That is what I truly want.'_

_

* * *

_

Misato clutched the empty plug suit crying, cursing theEva in grief. In the short time she had known the young boy; she had grown to care for him as a son. No, she wasn't worthy enough to think of herself as a mother, she cared, but not enough. She acted like a mother when it suited her, Shinji was just another thing to keep her from her own loneliness, and she hated herself most for that. She hated that she would never have a chance to tell Shinji how proud she was of him, for doing something that caused him pain for the sake of others. She would never have the chance to tell him, that she loved him.

As she cried the eyes of the Eva Began to glow and a sickening sound could be heard, the description beyond words, and as Misato looked up there he was the boy she grieved for. The boy whom she thought she would never be able to say those things to. Confusion filled her eyes, the joy, the fear, and the uncertainties as she stared for a moment at his still form. Before she could move to him, that sound, once again occurred. The Super Solenoid engine of the Eva glowed as it was made and a secondunconcious figure was expelled from the red womb.

* * *

From his vantage point Gendo Ikari could only smile slightly as his son was returned to the waking world, freed from the Eva. He was about to make a command to move the third child into the medical bay to be examined, but he froze. Another figure was freed from the Eva, even though he could not see the face, he knew. Beyond all doubt he knew, and for the first time in seven years, he was filled with dread. But he was beyond the panic that would set in the minds of most men; he took the receiver and dialled the intercom signal. 

With a cool voice he made his orders "Move the two into the Intensive care immediately, admit no visitors, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki will be the doctor in charge of them, confine them to the same room. That is all."

He put the receiver down and his hands were shaking.  
"Ikari?" Came the sub-commander's uncertain voice.  
"Kozou, please look after them. I need to address the committee on this change immediately"  
Gendo said in a shaky voice.  
Sub-Commander Fuytsuki was caught blind; it had been a long time since anyone had referred to him by his first name.  
"Understood." With that he turned and headed towards the NERV hospital.

Gendo stood there for the longest time planning his words carefully. He drew a sharp breath and composed himself taking his seat, and enabled the holographic communications that wouldput him in connection with the Committee, with Seele.

Keel was already awaiting an immediate report. "What do you bring for us Ikari"  
"The pilot of Unit one has been recovered"  
"But that is not all is it Ikari?" Asked Seele four.  
"That is correct; a second body was recovered in the process. Their status is currently unknown."  
"What effect will this have upon our scenario Ikari?" Demanded Seele six.  
"At this time, it is uncertain how this will effect the performance of Unit one, but measures can be taken to correct any that may arise. As for thier status, if they are dead, then it will be of little consequence. However, if they live, then we will have the former Manager of Project Geherin, Yui Ikari with us once again. And that gentlemen, can only speed Instrumentality to completion."  
"Then it is wholly appropriate that she lives Ikari, is it not?" Keel said passionlessly.  
"Of course." Ikari said with the same lack of emotion.  
"That will be all." Keel commanded. Then there was silence, and darkness.

Not for the first time, Gendo Ikari was sick to his stomach. With Seele, and mostly, himself.

* * *

To be Continued... 

**Authours Notes:  
**  
An experimental idea that I had strike me not too long ago, updates will be sparodic, due to other stories I have in the works. Read and Review, throw rocks even if you want me to update this more frequently, otherwise it will be somthing I'll do to fill in time between other stories, rather than anything wholly commited.  
Thanks for Reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Definition of Happiness

It was a strange Sensation, for the longest time I felt like I was floating, and always warm, and then suddenly, it was cold. The breath of cool air against my skin, the feeling of goose-bumps was nearly once forgotten, and they returned too swiftly. Was this light? My eyes slowly began to open, an eerie blue light filled the room, and the first thought that passed my lips were, "An unfamiliar ceiling." 

I sat up in this hospital bed, the vague pain in my left arm proof of the intravenous drip that was sustaining me. Things were hazy, and the questions assaulted me, _'How long was I gone? Am I free of the Eva?'_ I looked to my right and saw on the bed a sight that caught the very breath in my throat. A face that screamed of familiarly, a face I never thought I would be able to truly see again. The soft brown hair I remember so well, had I really forgotten so much? I tried not to cry, but I was failing, feeling my tears fall down my cheek as I forced myself from the bed. I fought down the lethargy from the medication, or perhaps the atrophy, I didn't care, I needed to be there. Wrapping my arms around the still form, tears came now faster than before, and I could barely contain the sobs, "Shinji." was all I could say.

* * *

Kozou Fuyutsuki was paged and he checked his phone, "Fuyutsuki Speaking... I see... No, I'll give them a little time; inform me when Pilot Ikari is awake." He closed his phone and made some mental notes, as he returned to Ikaris' office to make his report.

* * *

Shinji felt himself waking from a fitful dream, but his eyes were closed. He felt... odd. His tried to order his thoughts, these sensations felt... strange. He felt warm, and it was comforting, he could hear a soft melody, one that tickled his memories pleasantly. He felt strangely content to remain there eyes closed and away from the world, that nothing would hurt him. He then realised he wasn't hearing things and slowly opened his eyes, the soft blue light stung his eyes and there was someone holding him, he realised. Thanks to his half-awoken stupor he had no real capacity to react beyond speech. "Ayanami?" 

"Shinji?" Asked the strange woman, her voice filled with joy and trepidation, sounding raw as if she were just crying.  
'_Not Ayanami.'_ He thought.   
"Shinji, are you alright?" Asked the woman again after he didn't respond.  
"I think so." He said a little shakily, he tried to move a little, rubbing his eyes with his free arm. _'Who is she, and why aren't I afraid? Why am I so comfortable with her holding me?'_ His mind tried to process the thoughts with futility. Fortunately the question was made for him.  
"Shinji, do you remember me?" She asked. Her voice sounding like it was holding back more tears.  
Shinji reached out to touch her cheek softly and feel it, her Light brown hair.  
"I feel... I feel like I should know you, and I want to know why... why I feel so at ease with you..." Was all he could manage to say, his mind racking itself trying to think of a reason? There was one that remained, but he would not entertain it, not even as a slight hope, ever.  
Shinji felt a few tears fall onto his cheek, but he saw her smiling.  
"Shinji... its Mommy." She said happily, nearly giggling.  
Shinjis' mind froze; he felt his heart stop, and his stomach heave, all at once. He asked the only logical question that could apply.  
"Did... did I die in the last battle?" Was all he managed to croak out in a desperate whisper. If this was a dream, he would not wake up, ever. If this was a joke, he would end his life because his heart would not accept this torment if it was.  
"Yes and no." Was her response. "You left the land of the living for a time, but inside the Eva, ones' soul cannot truly leave it. That's where I have been for all this time."

* * *

My throat began to grow dry, my words failed me as they only came out as slight sputtering gasps, and I began to cry. I didn't care, whatever this was it was too good to be true, I sat up in my bed and wrapped my arms around her crying into her chest, letting the tears flow freely, the grief, the relief, the happiness, all of it. I didn't care; I never wanted this moment to end. As I sat in her arms crying like I was only a child again she held me back stroking my hair and telling me to let it all out, re-assuring me, telling me it would all be alright.  
I wasn't dreaming. I was sitting in a hospital bed hugging my mother crying in her arms and she was comforting me in a way I have always wanted. She was here, and my heart soared. If I were to die now, I wouldn't care. I was happy. It's what I truly wanted.

* * *

Kozou watched as Gendo watched the surveillance camera that was placed in the recovery room his family was currently sitting in. Kozou marvelled as for the first time in a long time Gendo wore a tender smile on his face, his eyes filled with wistful regret.  
"Would she ever forgive me?" Was all he said, his voice sounding raw, the threat of emotion filled it.  
"I suppose that depends on what you do next. You could always plan your moves with the committee Gendo. But Yui could always read you like a book when you were impassioned with something... such as you are now." Kozou Said with a small smile.  
"Hardly the times for Jokes, Professor." Gendo said with a slight amount of irritation   
"But a time for reminiscing I think." He replied sagely.  
Gendo was silent for a long moment.  
"I would like to see them before anyone else does. Make the necessary arrangements." Gendo said standing from his desk.  
"Understood Commander." Kozou Said simply.  
As he watched Gendo leave his office he began tapping at the keyboard before him to enter a stub program into the Magi monitoring system that would cause it to ignore the Presence of Gendo Ikari and his actions for the next twenty minutes. It would be like he never left his office. They avoided using the program by virtue of the fact that at any moment, the committee, or any member of Nerv would want to confront the Commander. Twenty minutes would have to be enough. As for being unseen by the staff of Nerv, that was Gendos' problem, but one he had well in hand.  
One did not learn the manners of espionage, and political manoeuvrings without some capability to remain un-noticed.

* * *

Shinji wanted to ask so many questions, there was so much he didn't understand, so much that he wanted to try and comprehend. However, try as he may, he could not summon his voice. So he remained content within his mothers' arms. She too felt it was better they simply enjoyed the moment. She too had many questions her memory of what happened, her time before she was taken into the Eva and the events during were coming back to her, but she wouldn't let this happy moment end, not yet.  
For the longest time they remained there, in the soft embrace, the warmth they sorely missed in silent contentment, but this came to an end not long after. The door to the room slid open, and then clicked shut. The snap of the lock falling into place made Shinji turn to face the man who had entered. Wearing a white coat, he for a moment thought it was simply a doctor, looking again he saw otherwise, his father. However, it was not in the manner he thought, his father looked, confused, and scared the movement of his eyes betrayed the contemplation of his words before he spoke them. Shinji looked at his mother who was very clearly, fighting some emotions of her own, but had settled on delivering Gendo a silent icy glare. 

Gendo seemed to waver and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Shinji was amazed, he had never seen his father so off centre before. But his shock only grew once his father began to speak.  
"I do not have very long," Gendo said, his voice thick with emotion, "but if I say nothing else right now, I need to say this. I do not know if it matters or if you will forgive me..."  
Yuis' eyes narrowed as he began, and she looked like she was about to cut him off, but Gendo continued.  
"I'm sorry Shinji." Gendo managed to breathe out, his words obviously paining him, as if for the first time he allowed himself to feel the sorrow he had kept all long. The sad look in his eyes mirroring the same look his son often carried.

Shinji gaped. If he did not witness this for himself, he would never have believed it to be true. He needed to know more, but of all the questions only one seemed to matter.  
"Why?" Was all he could breathe out.  
Gendo nodded, as if he knew it was coming. "I could stand here and justify all my actions, but it would take too long and I have little time. Suffice to say, that I may control Nerv, but there are those who would wish to control me, Nerv, and the Eva series. I needed to make sure that they could not hold anything over me. Remember the day we met at your mothers..." he coughed slightly, "Marker?" he said carefully.  
Shinji nodded, also feeling the same oddness at the fact that his mothers' tombstone was laid in her memory, and yet, at this Moment Yui Ikari sat with him in this bed, her arms still around him.  
"As I said, I keep all things in my heart, and that was enough. Like any game of poker I kept my hand close to my chest. If Seele believed they could control me through you, then they would have taken you from me, and used you as a pawn, and I think your mother would have resented that far more than the way I used you. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am Shinji."  
His explanations was so very like him, logical, and to the point, and for a long moment Shinji wished he could call them lies, but the emotions in his fathers voice said otherwise. His words were not gruff and distant, but soft, and nearly timid, as if he himself were speaking an apology to anyone else.  
"The reason I called you here to do this, was because your mother wanted it that way, and because she was in the Eva, she would protect you, and you know this to be true." He continued, "It has happened on more than one occasion."  
"Berserker?" Shinji could only wonder, as he looked at his mother, who was now nodding solemnly. Yuis' eyes did not waver from Gendos' face, but she was no-longer glaring, but looking thoughtful, thought hardly placated in any case.

Gendo stopped a moment to check is watch."I should leave now, before I am noticed missing." He said swallowing a little; Gendo would have been sweating bullets if not for the small measure of self control he could maintain at that moment. He turned to leave before a soft voice called out, "Wait." And indeed her voice made his heart skip, a voice he so much wished to hear. He turned to face Yui who now looked like she had reached a decision.  
"Gendo." She said softly, even tinged with anger and hurt as her voice was, it still sent a shiver down his spine, "Come here"  
Gendo complied and walked around the bed to stand next to Yui, who let go of Shinji and stood up. He waited calmly, but his eyes showed fear.  
Shinji watched in shock as his mother promptly slapped his Father. Hard. Gendo staggered and stood back up, his head bowed in shame. Her next action however cause shock to both of the Ikari men, where she promptly took Gendo by the ears and kissed him quite thoroughly.

After pulling away Gendo wore a look akin to one Shinji was better known for, a deer caught in headlights. His lips worked soundlessly as he tried to say something, but Yui hushed him.  
"You should go, we will discuss this at a better time, I think." She said simply.  
Gendo nodded and moved back to the door. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and rand his hand over his face to compose himself slightly. As he turned back to his family, gone was the near timid and confused man who stood there earlier, back was the gruff and distant Commander of Nerv who said simply, "I will send Professor Fuyutsuki to check on your condition."  
He paused a moment as the door opened and favoured them both with a smile, which disappeared from his face as soon as it appeared and then, he was gone.

* * *

Shinji stared at the door for the longest time unsure of what to make of what just happened. In less than the three hours he had been awake; his entire world had been turned upside down, shaken severely and kicked for par. His mind was trying to process everything out, and his hand began to unconsciously close and open as he sat there.  
His nervous twitch was stilled by his mother taking his hand and holding it in hers. Looking at her he couldn't help but smile a little.  
Yui looked at her son and knew he would be greatly confused from everything that had just happened, but what she would do, was for his sake now, and nothing else.  
"Will you forgive him?" Yui asked.  
Shinji was silent for the longest time, before answering softly, "Not right away, and not for everything he's done, but for some things, I think I can, I just... I just need to understand him better." 

"I think you understand him more than you know Shinji." Spoke a deep voice from the door.  
Shinji looked up and Yui gasped in surprise and happiness,  
"Professor Fuyutsuki! It's so good to see you again"  
The old Professor smiled at his former student, he was happy to see her too.  
Shinji spoke out however, "How can I understand him sir? I feel like I barely know him."  
Kozou looked back at Shinji and nodded slightly, his expression became a little more solemn.  
"After Yui was taken into Unit one, Gendo came to despise Project E and Geherin. But, he knew the only way to get Yui back was to remain. He knew that to keep a step ahead of Seele, he'd need to sever himself from his entire past. And he hated himself most of all when he had to separate himself from you. Doing these things caused him pain Shinji, just as Eva caused you pain, but he did it for the ones he loved most of all."  
Kozou explained all as best he could as quickly as he could, the surveillance in the room would only be down for another few minutes.  
Shinji bowed his head in thought, and said nothing.  
"I cannot stay long, the monitoring in this room will activate soon, and I have many more things to do today. I just came to inform you that you'll be kept a few more days to be monitored, and then you'll be fine to resume active duty. Both of you."  
Shinji was surprised, "Both of us."  
Kozou Nodded, "Yes, Gendo was able to convince Seele that Yui being back as part of Nerv would only speed their plans, of course, we have more important plans to take care of in the mean time."  
Yui smiled and nodded, "That's fine, thank you professor."  
Kozou returned the smile, "It's good to see you again Yui. Rest now, things won't be any easier from here."  
And with that Kozou left the two alone.

Yui kept smiling after Kozou left and sat back down to Shinji, putting her arms back around him, almost perfectly as they were before, the recording resumed, and none were the wiser. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear.  
"I know it's a lot to take in Shinji." Yui said soothingly, "But I promise, no matter what, I'll always be with you just I had been before."  
Shinji nodded a little dumbly and smiled back at his mother.  
Yui smiled back and was content to hold her son, as was Shinji to be held.

For the First time in a long while, Shinji was happy.

* * *

Authours Notes: 

In truth I dont really know where I'm going with this fic, but taking it as I go. I suppose the prime focus is that Gendo Ikari isn't the heartless bastard we think he is, simply we don't see anything from his point of view to know what hes been through. This is simply my take on it all. Besides, I always was a sucker for a happy ending, but that doesnt mean it will end well immediatly. I'll see where it goes from here, but there are certainly dark days ahead.

Thanks for taking the time to read. A review would also be nice if you have time :)


	3. Chapter 2: Planning and Delibration

Gendo sat at his desk, waiting patiently as the door to his office slid open allowing Dr. Akagi to enter. Like any game he always played two moves ahead of everyone else, but this game was far more delicate, and far, far more dangerous. _'To walk on the Heights is to walk a Path of Daggers.'_ The old saying floated through his mind as he spoke.  
"What is it you wish to see me about Dr. Akagi?" He said gruffly.  
"I want to know why you had Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki in charge of the Third Child, and Dr. Ikari, instead of me." Ritsuko fought hard to stop herself from making demands. The return of Gendos' wife was something she, in her wildest dreams imagined possible.  
"I felt it would be best if she was welcomed by a familiar face doctor. She has been within Eva for over ten years, the level of the shock that might occur would prove dangerous, and her ability to return to full service would have been hindered."  
"And putting her fourteen year old son in the same room with her wouldn't?" She asked almost venomously.  
"The events of the battles against the third, twelfth, and fourteenth Angels, have proven she is aware of her son and presentedfew problems." Gendo replied coolly  
"I see." Ritsuko said with a hint of resentment. "And where does this leave us Gendo?" She said barely contained the distress, and desperation in her voice.  
"For the time being I believe it would be in our best interests to suspend our personal relationship. With the committee demanding that Dr Ikari return to service, as a second sub-commander under me, it may prove prudent to put you beyond any doubt she may have, I would not wish you to be placed in the way of any undue spite." He said a little moresoftly thank his normal gruff tone.  
His voice was calm and even, barely wavering, and that was perhaps what re-assured Ritsuko the most, and she did indeed feel like Gendo ment what he said.  
"That aside, we must focus on Unit one. These events have placed its operational ability in great question. Begin immediate testing to see how it has been affected, and any possible capability to correct any problems. The Angels are our prime concern Doctor Akagi." Gendo said plainly. How his words galled even him at times, if he could he'd take Yui, Shinji and Rei, burn his bridges and be done with Nerv. but no, he was infar too deep to do so at this stage, and the threat of Seele would remain regardless. Not to mention the Angels.  
"I'll begin immediately commander." She replied and left his office.

Once she had left he took a phone from his desk and dialled.  
"Commander?" Was the barely courteous reply.  
"Ryouji Kaji, come to my office, I have a task for you."  
After placing the receiver back down he paused for a moment, took it up again and dialled.  
"Section two." Was the simple answer.  
"I have a special assignment, listen carefully..."  
He always played two moves ahead.

* * *

Misato finally got permission from Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki to visit Shinji in the hospital and walked speedily through the halls and found the room she was looking for, and burst inside. She saw Shinji sitting up in bed who looked a little surprised to see her and of course his surprise elevated after Misato crash tackled him.  
"Shinji I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you left and piloted the Eva saving us all! I'm so proud of you Shinji and I lo-"  
Misato found herself cut short on hearing laughter in the room and noted another woman by the window laughing at the two of them. Shinji was bright red, and Misato had the decency to blush as well.  
"Oh... hello. You're the other person they recovered from Unit one aren't you?"  
The woman nodded, "Yes. I'm Yui Ikari."  
Misato was speechless, and her blush intensified. She had just "glomphed" Shinji in front of his mother who was finding this all amusing. Misato let go of Shinji and stood up straight.  
"N-nice to meet you Mrs. Ikari." Misato said a little unsteadily.  
Yui laughed more at this and shook her head, "Please, call me Yui. I assume that you're Misato Katsuragi, and you've been looking after my little boy."  
"M-mother!" Shinji said as he began blush again. He was still unused to having her call hi that, no matter how comfortable he felt with her.  
Misato and Yui laughed together at Shinji, and Misato felt immediately at ease with the older woman. Or was it Younger? It was hard to tell in this light and who knows what happens to the human aging process after being trapped in a Giant bio-mehcnical monster for ten years.  
Yui liked Misato, she remembered her father from a brief meeting, and the man would not stop talking about his little girl.  
"So, what were you going to tell my son before you stopped so suddenly?" Yui asked.  
It was Misatos' turn to begin to blush. Of course, that wouldn't stop her; she wasn't one to back down, not often anyway.  
"Shinji, I love you like the little brother I've always wanted, I'm sorry I've never said anything until now."  
Shinji turned bright red but smiled, "Thanks Misato." Then as an after thought, he smirked, "Or should I say, Onee-san?" 

Misato laughed happily and began crushing Shinji in another hug. Misato felt another pair of arms around her and paused to see Yui hugging them both.  
"I'm so happy Shinji has such a nice person taking care of him." Yui said softly.  
Shinji spoke up "Actually, Misato teases me. A lot."  
Misato choked a little. "Hey are you trying to get me in trouble?"  
Shinji laughed, "Isn't that what a littler bother is supposed to do?" He said cheekily with his new found confidence.  
Misato glared at him a little, "If your mother wasn't here I'd give you such a noogie! Just wait till you get home I'll..." She trailed off and stood up from the others.  
"I guess you'll want to live with your mother from now on." Misato said dejectedly.  
Yui laughed, "The problem with being dead for ten years means loss of capital. I don't think I could afford to live alone for a while, even being returned to active duty."  
Misato was confused, "You're returning to work on Project E?"  
Yui nodded, "That's right, and I'll need a place to stay. Tell me Misato, Would you mind having another room-mate?"  
Misatos' smile beamed, "Not at all!"  
Yui nodded, "That's great. We'll be released tomorrow, and it's been a while since I've had a good relaxing bath."  
Shinji balked, "M-mom, I'm still here!"  
Yui and Misato laughed again.  
"You've been living with two women for a while Shinji, you should be a little used to it by now." Yui said.  
"I know, but you're my Mother, I thought I could get a little break from it..." Shinji said dejectedly.  
"Okay, I'm sorry Shinji." She hugged Shinji and kissed him on the cheek gently.  
Shinji blushed but was smiling all the same.  
Misato smiled at this, "Well, I'll go make the arrangements, and see if I can't get some information on your financial stats for you Yui."  
"Thank you Misato I appreciate it." Responded the older woman.  
Misato took a moment to smile at the pair before she headed out the door.

Shinji sighed a little, the teasing wasn't going to get any better, but sitting there with is mothers arms around him made it al worthwhile in the end. Maybe he could handle a little more teasing. Of course, the next event that would occur would make him wish to eat his words, as it were.  
"I can't believe it! Another older woman! Shinji, you have all the stinking luck! OW!"  
Shinji turned to see Kensuke getting promptly thwacked by Hikari who were both now standing at his door.  
"W-what are you guys doing here?" Shinji asked.  
"We came to see Touji, but saw Major Katsuragi leaving the room, and she mentioned your name, we haven't seen you in school and stopped to see you. So, who's this?" Hikari asked.  
"Yeah, who is this lovely woman Shinji?"  
"Kensuke, she's my mom... Shinji said almost curtly.  
This of course caused the bespectacled otaku to gape and bow, muttering an apology. Hikari bowed as well and asked,  
"Ma'am, if you don't mind, I was wondering why Shinji's information said his mother was dead..."  
"It's not a problem; I was simply away for a long time doing important work." Yui said simply.  
Kensuke jumped on the opportunity, "Do you work for Nerv on the Evas too?"  
Hikari took him by the ear, "Sorry to bother you, we'll leave you alone now. I hope to see you at school soon Shinji. Come along Mr Aida."  
With that they were gone, and Shinji sighed a little.  
"Your friends seem nice Shinji." Yui said.  
Shinji nodded a little, "Yeah... but my actions caused Touji a lot of pain. No, fathers' actions did." Shinji said bitterly.  
Yui smiled a little, "Don't worry; I'll do what I can."  
"What do you mean mom?" Shinji asked confused.  
"I'll tell you later, rest now. Tomorrow, we'll be going home." Yui said.  
Shinji nodded and lay back against his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Kaji walked up and sat on the edge of Commander Ikaris' desk casually, in a less than subtle attempt to browse over the documents that were never there, it was more or less a display of professional audacity, they both knew they were spies in their own respective quarters, so a little off-setting of each others comfort zones were for par.  
Unfortunately for Kaji, he was against a master.  
"You are being re-assigned." Gendo said in his usual deadpan expression.  
"Re-assigned!" Kaji asked almost disbelievingly.  
"Yes, but I require your utmost dedication to this task, so you may wish to cease any other... preoccupations." Gendo said simply.  
"What does this task require of me exactly?" Kaji asked warily.  
"First and foremost, the protection of Shinji and Yui Ikari are to be foremost. To that end, your living quarters are being transferred next door to Major Katsuragis' own apartment." Gendo said much too softly.  
Kaji would have said yes immediately, but waited to hear the rest.  
"Also you are to apply your skills to find the men on this list." Gendo said as he passed Kaji and envelope, "You will have several well trained members of Section two to aide you in... cleaning house."  
"Dangerous work." Kaji said holding the envelope.  
"Indeed, but if you accept the mission Ryouji Kaji, You will learn the truth behind human instrumentality." Gendo said gravely.  
"And your agenda Ikari? That still remains a mystery." Kaji asked, he knew he was pushing his luck, and agreed immediately, but he needed to try.  
"I have no other agenda now Agent Ryouji, beyond stopping instrumentality at all costs." Gendo said quite fatalistically.  
Kaji looked at the commander for a long moment before nodding slightly to accept his mission. Gendo offered the spy a seat as this tale was both long, and likely to weigh heavy on his shoulders once he learned of the names inside the envelope.

* * *

Authors' notes - 

Things for this fic seem to fall nicely into place and I think its working its way nicely. The fic seems to carry a fairly easy plot ending, but I'll try and toss a few kinks in the system. As it stands this is very easily going to be a Shinji/Asuka fic, if only because that's my favoured pairing. Though to be honest, Shinji/Rei was always good, but to be perfectly logical, Shinji/Hikari always seems the best because they're that damn well made for each other, and most Shinji/Hikari fics are well written to boot. But that's off topic. Definitely some Kaji/Misato, because Misato Deserves it oh so much, thepoor thing ;)  
Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review if you have time.


End file.
